gothicfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhobar II
King Rhobar II was a son of Rhobar I, ruler of mankind and unifier of Myrtana. He got his throne and kingdom as he was still a young lad, because his father died. As a king, he also got a sword and shield, and he became chosen of Innos, just like his father. He lives in Vengard. He was involved in many battles and wars (beginning from Invasion on Nordmar, 15 years before Gothic I), and he got all lands of Myrtana. In the meantime, he found the Sceptre of Varant, which became his ruling symbol. His most trusted men are Lord Hagen, some noble lords (but they aren't so loyal), and, in the past, Lee, who was cheated by those lords framing Lee for murdering the king's wife. Two years later, after almost all battles, orcs prepared assault for Myrtana, beginning from Nordmar and ore mines. They fought them, and won. Rhobar, as he didn't got any magical ore, which was very valuable for making good weapons, got his last hope: Mining Valley of Khorinis, also known as The Colony. Every criminal was sent there, they had to dig in the mines for ore, no matter what they had done. This made Rhobar somehow infamous. He also gave an order for 13 mages(note, this has been proven faulty. The lead game designer for the Gothic series Mike Hoge, said in an interview that it was a simple typing error. There were actually 12 mages) Xardas , Saturas, Corristo, Riordian, Myxir, Nefarius, Merdarion, Torrez, Drago and others exluding Milten (because he became a fire magician after the barrier was created) to build a magical barrier to make sure that prisoners will never get out, so the mages created the Barrier (once someone will goes there, he will never get out). But something went wrong. The Barrier was bigger then it was excepted to be, and it imprisoned the mages, and some innocent people. But the prisoners weren't stupid - they used their chance and they killed the noble guards, using the time of disorientation against the guards. Then, they wore their armours and then they created the Old Camp. Then they made five groups of people from this camp - diggers, shadows, guards, Fire Mages, and Ore Barons. Gomez became the leader of the camp. He was selling ore for some useful things, everything he wanted. Rhobar gained ore, and Gomez gained food, weapons, and even women for known reasons. Then, General Lee was framed by the lords for killing the Queen, because they were aware of Lee's power. Only years of his service rescued him from death penalty, and so he was sent to Colony. Lee swore that he will get his revenge on Rhobar. After 10 years, the Barrier has been destroyed by The Nameless Hero with Xardas' aid. After this, orcs had their big day - the Colony was unsafe, there weren't any people (everybody just got out from that place), so they rushed into the Colony. Rhobar sent Lord Hagen to Khorinis on his war galleon - Esmeralda. Hagen had to take the Colony back from the orcish hands. His mission failed, because The Nameless Hero hijacked the ship and got out from Khorinis with his friends. After the hero arived on mainland, he met Rhobar. Rhobar knew him well, and he said that sending him to Colony was only a test, and it was a chance for the Hero to see who he really is, after this, the king asked the hero for help in rescuing the world. He agreed. But then he discovered that Xardas' plan was to kill Rhobar II. So he was killed by both the Hero and Lee. An ex-general has taken his throne, and started ruling Myrtana. And that's the end of Rhobar's story. pl:Rhobar II ru:Робар II